


И свет зажёгся...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Поцеловав Шерлока в первый раз, Джон и подумать не мог, каким событиям он дал ход.





	И свет зажёгся...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lights Are On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935084) by [AmandaDBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaDBone/pseuds/AmandaDBone). 



Если говорить честно, первый поцелуй вовсе не был поцелуем. Это было лишь мимолётное касание губ − абсолютно случайное, сухое и сдержанное. Причиной его стало не желание, а близость, при этом вовсе нежелательная: она была вызвана тем, что их крепко связали вместе верёвкой, заведя обоим руки за спины.

Это был старый трюк, вроде того, когда привязывают к железнодорожным рельсам. Джон рассмеялся бы над этим, если бы мог, но вместо этого, прижавшись щекой к щеке Шерлока, тяжело задышал напротив его уха.

− У тебя есть план, как вытащить нас отсюда? − спросил он, зная, что у Шерлока такой есть.

− Я знаю, как вытащить нас, но это займет время. И мы их потеряем.

− Но мы же не можем себе этого позволить?

− Ммм, нет. − Почувствовав подёргивания напротив своего виска, он понял, что Шерлок, несмотря на тусклый свет, пытается разглядеть окружающую их обстановку. − Есть что-либо полезное с твоей стороны?

Джон прищурился, но он не мог похвастаться столь же острым, как у Шерлока, зрением, к тому же из-за удара по голове всё вокруг словно заволакивал серый туман. 

− Не могу сказать.

Шерлок фыркнул, и Джон почувствовал своей щекой его гладкую щёку. 

− Слегка наклони голову назад.

Вытянув шею, Джон сделал то, что ему сказали, стараясь предоставить Шерлоку больше пространства, чтобы тот мог повернуть свою голову и осмотреться. 

Ему нужно было просто не заметить этого, не обратить внимания, не запомнить. Но тем не менее это произошло: их губы невольно, непреднамеренно соприкоснулись. 

После, конечно, Джон уже не мог вспомнить, почему они столкнулись лбами, а Шерлок ещё и неловко ткнулся ему в щёку носом. А потом чуть сместился в сторону − и...

Но губы, тем не менее... губы Джона, как и всех людей, были чувствительны, к тому же мозг, обладая обратной связью, всё время напоминал ему потом об этом мимолётном касании.

Шерлок нашёл решение, и в конце концов, спустя пару минут, они смогли освободиться. А затем по всему Лондону преследовали вора, укравшего драгоценный камень, и поймали его только на рассвете.

***

Джон не вспоминал о поцелуе до следующего утра, пока не проснулся, чувствуя на своих губах эхо от ощущения, полученного накануне ночью.

Он не намеревался на этом зацикливаться, полагая, что, если отнестись к поцелую как к абсолютной случайности, это поможет его забыть. 

Но губы продолжали напоминать о произошедшем, пока он готовил чай и тосты; они приятно и одновременно мучительно, требовательно горели. И, казалось, крошки на губах во время завтрака дополнительно обжигают их. Помассировав большим пальцем нижнюю губу, он попытался заглушить это ощущение, но оно не исчезало. Он чувствовал себя подростком, возбудившимся от первого поцелуя, но ведь всё было не так − это был далеко не первый поцелуй, к тому же совсем "ненастоящий", а он пытался забыть именно его.

Шерлок проснулся позже − такое происходило после особенно напряжённого дела. Когда он вышел в гостиную, Джон, до этого уже немного отвлекшийся от непрошеного возбуждающего воспоминания, снова вернулся мыслями к поцелую, которого не было. Даже более того: он представлял, как всё могло бы быть по-другому, как он обнимал бы Шерлока, ощущал его сердцебиение напротив своих рёбер, как обхватил бы ладонями его лицо и не позволил бы отвернуться. 

Шерлок же в это время быстро расхаживал по гостиной в поисках то своего телефона, то блокнота для записей, а потом намеревался звонить Лестрейду, требуя новое дело.

Джон хотел его. Он не _хотел_ его хотеть, но приходилось признать: это чувство было именно тем, чем оно было.

Отложив книгу, за которую ухватился, чтоб чем-то себя отвлечь, Джон встал. Ему пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки; он чувствовал головокружение только от мысли о том, что собирался сделать.

Боже, что он делает? Будучи не уверенным в том, что сможет справиться с ситуацией, и зная, что не продумал всё хорошо, он всё равно решился − без спросу и вообще без каких-либо разговоров, полагая, что они всё испортят.

Шерлок уже побрился, и кожа его лица ощущалась нежной и тёплой под ладонью Джона. Смущённый протест Шерлока был сметён под напором его губ. Это было ошеломительно и прекрасно, хоть и, несомненно, очень своевольно со стороны Джона. Но, хотя Джон не получил активного ответа, по тому, как Шерлок приоткрыл рот, он почувствовал, что тот... по меньшей мере не возмущён и не недоволен.

От осознания того, что сейчас произошло, Джона буквально бросило в жар. Он отстранился, пытаясь заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза и понять его реакцию; ладонь со щеки Шерлока он не убрал, а тот не сделал попытки её сбросить.

Глаза Шерлока были широко распахнуты и полны вопросов − вне расследований таким Джон его никогда не видел. Несмотря на немного остекленевший взгляд, Шерлок смотрел на него испытывающе. Его рот всё ещё был приоткрыт; заметив это, он закрыл его и, перед тем как заговорить, откашлялся.

− Не гей, да? − спросил Шерлок. Его самообладание было настолько показным, что этого невозможно было не заметить.

Эти слова оказались несколько неожиданными. Джон глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, его бросило в жар и ладони вспотели, и притворяясь, что это не имеет значения. 

− Ну. Предполагаю, что это значит, что я не совсем натурал.

− Очевидно. − Шерлок стремился демонстрировать спокойствие, но его голос предательски дрогнул. 

Джон почувствовал, что им обоим сейчас станет неловко, и они могут утратить что-то важное в отношениях. 

− Прости. Я просто... Если что-то не так, просто забудь об этом, хорошо?

Шерлок не ответил. 

Джон не мог понять, в какую сторону склонилась чаша весов: то ли он был бы не против первых шагов близости, то ли не желал повторения чего-то подобного. 

Оставив Шерлока в гостиной, он ретировался на кухню, чтобы чем-то занять руки и голову.

Спустя полчаса Шерлок всё ещё лежал на диване, поэтому Джон решил пройтись по магазинам, чтобы предоставить тому побольше свободного пространства.

После магазина Джон прогулялся; ему тоже требовалось успокоиться и обдумать происшедшее. Как будто бы ничего особенного не произошло, но его стали одолевать страх и сомнения. Джон подозревал, что и Шерлоку приходилось испытывать сексуальное желание, возможно, всего лишь даже романтичного толка, например, к Ирэн Адлер, но ему не нравилось то, что он ощущал по отношению к этому доказательству способности Шерлока кем-то увлечься. 

Но что Джон знал точно − это то, что он сам был охвачен сексуальным желанием, и ему хотелось снова поцеловать своего невероятного соседа. Но он был уверен, что ему не следует даже намекать на подобное развитие событий, пока не узнает ответ Шерлока.

Вернувшись домой, он попытался держать себя так, как будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не произошло. Но, радуясь тому, что Шерлок ведёт себя тихо и умиротворённо, Джон всё равно чувствовал: сосед внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он разбирает покупки.

Когда все продукты были разложены по полкам, подальше от всех опасных материалов, Джон решил нарушить тишину и обернулся. И почти столкнулся с Шерлоком, который приблизился настолько бесшумно, что до Джона не долетел ни один звук. 

Шерлок стоял очень близко, на расстоянии не больше двух ладоней. 

Несколько дней назад Джон, возможно, списал бы это на его обычное неуважение к личным границам, но сейчас это выглядело гораздо интимней, и он не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.

− Сделай это снова, − сказал Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть безразличным, но у него дрожали губы. Чуть переместившись, он наклонился.

И Джон, конечно же, был счастлив сделать _это_. Снова и снова. 

Положив одну руку Шерлоку на затылок, Джон зарылся пальцами в его волосы, поразившись их упругости и мягкости. Выждав небольшую паузу, чтобы прочувствовать этот момент, Джон поцеловал Шерлока во второй раз, теперь менее нежно и менее целомудренно. Он никуда не спешил и не смущался того смысла, который вкладывал в свой поцелуй: _Я хочу этого. Я хочу тебя. Я сожалею, что не поцеловал тебя раньше._

Какое-то время Шерлок не знал, что делать со своими руками, и в итоге вцепился в джемпер Джона.

Джон чувствовал головокружение от сладости поцелуя. И ещё от удивительного ощущения, что мир вокруг стал ярче, приобрёл особый смысл, и что его личная сексуальная ориентация требует пересмотра, и он согласился бы на реальность, в которой гораздо раньше понял бы, что является бисексуалом. Но самое главное, что сейчас имело значение − то, что губы Шерлока пылали и двигались под его губами. 

Они простояли на кухне какое-то время, обмениваясь волнующими, но вполне целомудренными поцелуями. Шерлок задержал дыхание, когда Джон поцеловал его в шею. Когда Джон прикоснулся губами к пальцам Шерлока, это даже не было настоящим поцелуем, но это позволило утихомирить волнение, оставив после себя удовлетворённость − хотя нет, скорее восторг и радость, которых он не знал в течение долгого времени.

***

Они весь день исследовали новую территорию, ловя поцелуй то здесь, то там, и при каждом удобном случае касаясь друг друга. Вечером, когда Джон сел на диван, чтобы посмотреть телевизор, Шерлок уселся на ковре у его ног, заставляя к себе наклониться. Этот вид поцелуя, за которым приходилось тянуться и нависать над Шерлоком сверху, был для Джона в новинку. И ему это не только понравилось, но и оказалось очень возбуждающим. 

Перед тем, как идти спать, Джон снова почувствовал нерешительность. Ему хотелось поцеловать Шерлока, но было что-то особенное в поцелуе на ночь из-за подтекста, который он, возможно, переносил на него из других своих отношений. Кроме того, Шерлок был увлечён экспериментом; Джон не был уверен, что тот почувствует себя комфортно, если его прервут за этим занятием. 

Взвесив всё, Джон счёл, что забегает немного вперёд.

Но он не осознавал, что пристально смотрит на Шерлока, до тех пор, пока тот не поднял голову. Шерлок улыбнулся, и Джон почувствовал, как щёки заливает румянцем.  
А тем временем Шерлок встал из-за стола, приблизился к Джону, вполне решительно прижал его к стене и положил руки ему на грудь.

− Спокойной ночи, Джон. − Несмотря на оттенок озорства в его голосе, в нём сквозил незаданный вопрос: а что дальше? 

− Спокойной ночи, − ответил Джон и потянулся за поцелуем.

Их губы соединились, и Джон приоткрыл рот, ожидая, что Шерлок сделает то же самое.

На вкус Шерлок оказался потрясающим. Первое прикосновение языка Джона к его зубам и внутренней поверхности губ было похоже на удар электричеством, заряд которого пробежал по нервам до кончиков пальцев. В ответе Шерлока уже не было неуверенности: он охотно впустил в себя язык Джона, а затем, издав глухой низкий стон, сам нырнул языком в рот Джона, несомненно, чтобы всё повторить и запомнить.

Джон понял, что начинает не на шутку возбуждаться, и это немного его напугало: интимность поцелуя − это одно, а вот переход непосредственно к сексуальному контакту − совсем другое. Ему казалось, что они оба к этому пока не готовы. У Джона не было опыта подобных действий с мужчинами, и сам он недавно смирился с тем, что испытывает сильное сексуальное влечение к представителю своего пола. Очень глубоко в душе его что-то смущало и пугало: вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?

Ощутив стыд от того, что позволил страху до себя добраться, он прислонился к стене, уронил руки и слегка отвернулся. Поцеловав его в висок, Шерлок неохотно отстранился.

− Спокойной ночи, − повторил он, а затем вернулся на кухню, к микроскопу.

Джону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы полностью восстановить душевное равновесие. Обдумав то, что произошло между ними, он пришёл к выводу, что неторопливость в развитии отношений как раз должна помочь им лучше приноровиться друг к другу и не испортить первые шаги к сближению неловкостью и непониманием. 

С этими мыслями он заснул.

***

На чисто физическом уровне всё продвигалось медленно. И Джон был с этим согласен, поскольку их нынешние отношения были неизведанными водами для них обоих. Он должен был привыкнуть к идее строить близкие отношения не просто с мужчиной, а с тем, кто обладал сложным характером, временами вёл себя очень эгоистично и проявлял детское упрямство, временами заползал в свою раковину и захлопывал створки, и при этом был совершенно, фантастически гениальным. 

Джон пытался понять, чем это всё было для Шерлока, и склонялся к мысли, что тот видел здесь новую игру с фокусом на эмоциональной связи, или, по крайней мере, на чём-то романтичном впервые за долгое время. Джон не расспрашивал его о прошлом; он был доволен тем, что Шерлок с ним сейчас.

Но уже неделю спустя после того первого настоящего поцелуя поведение Шерлока начало меняться. Он принялся инициировать прикосновения и поцелуи даже чаще, чем Джон, открыто бросал на него долгие взгляды, ради чего время от времени даже стал отвлекаться от работы.

Однажды Джон поймал взгляд Шерлока, когда тот просто на него _смотрел_ , не анализируя, а просто разглядывая с явным удовольствием. Он сидел в своей привычной позе, сложив пальцы домиком перед лицом и − любовался тем как Джон набирает текст. Оказавшись пойманным на этом, он совершенно не смутился, когда Джон перехватил его взгляд.

Джон всегда подозревал, что Шерлок в отношениях будет таким же, как и в других проявлениях своей личности. Он мог предположить, что раз Шерлок отказался от физических потребностей и желаний, то он назовёт скучными не только секс и случайную близость, но даже любовь и все связанные с ней эмоции. Даже после общения с Ирэн он относился с насмешкой к идее любовных связей, как будто подтверждая свою незаинтересованность в вопросе романтики в целом.

Вместо этого он обнаружил, что Шерлок Холмс не на шутку увлёкся тем, что Джон назвал бы самой явной романтикой: он задерживал дыхание, когда думал, что Джон может к нему прикоснуться; он охотно и всё более умело целовался; время от времени Джону казалось, что Шерлоку больно, когда он отстранялся; Шерлок дулся до тех пор, пока он, засмеявшись и вздохнув, не возвращался к нему, снова тая в его объятиях.

Это достигло кульминации во время следующего расследования. Ожидая, что Шерлок, как обычно, откажется от всего, кроме работы интеллекта, Джон подготовился к этому. Если Шерлока не волновали еда и сон, казалось маловероятным, что в такие моменты он начнёт относиться к нему как к кому-то большему, чем как к ассистенту. 

Всё было не так. Узнав о новом деле, Шерлок, перед тем как заняться расследованием, поцеловал Джона и лишь потом переключился на сбор и обработку информации. По существу, в этом не было ничего для них необычного, но на самом деле значило очень многое: Шерлок приравнял важность отношений и работы. 

Когда они покидали место, где произошло убийство, Шерлок сознательно провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне руки Джона, как будто подтверждая этим мимолётным жестом, что он _может_ это сделать и помнит о них. 

Когда Шерлок, задумавшись, сидел в своём кресле, Джон услышал, как тот чётко произнёс: 

− Поцелуй меня.

Джон посмотрел на него несколько настороженно. 

− Это для дела?

− Нет, − ответил Шерлок, выглядя при этом виновато. − Я зашёл в тупик. Поцелуй меня.

И Джон его поцеловал.

После, уже при свете дня, один из свидетелей по делу, мужчина, который последним видел жертву живой, сказал: 

− О, вы двое отлично смотритесь вместе.

По привычке Джон уже собрался пресечь подобные замечания, но сдержался, к тому же поняв, что наконец-то не чувствует горького осадка от этих слов. Он даже удивился, почему так неистово отрицал этот факт раньше, теперь зная, что больше не будет этого делать.

Самый потрясающий момент, однако, наступил за несколько минут до того, как Шерлок загнал убийцу в угол. Они в темноте поджидали того в пустом парке. Было такое ощущение, что они молчат уже целую вечность; Джон ощутил, как от неподвижности даже челюсть заболела.

− Джон. − Привлекая его внимание, Шерлок провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне его руки. Джон всмотрелся в темноту, ожидая увидеть того, кого они ждали. Никого. − _Джон_.

На лице Шерлока было одновременно требовательное и умоляющее выражение. 

− Сейчас? Здесь?

Шерлок кивнул. Джон был уверен, что всё правильно понял, но всё равно переспросил. 

Не то чтобы Джон переживал из-за того, что их могут увидеть − но сама атмосфера не располагала к слишком сладостным и возбуждающим поцелуям. Всё, что он сделал − прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне руки Шерлока. Тот тихо застонал, и его пальцы дёрнулись в руке Джона, но он не стал настаивать на продолжении.

***

− Поцелуй меня.

Джон слышал эти слова уже много раз, и диапазон данной фразы варьировался от просьбы до требования. И даже если, говоря это, Шерлок был не в духе, всё равно Джон ощущал приятное тепло, поэтому обычно не видел оснований для того, чтобы отказать.

Но на этот раз дыра, образовавшаяся в стене кухни, разозлила его не на шутку, к тому же она была усугублена человеческими лёгкими, оказавшимися в эпицентре взрыва. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы его чуть не стошнило, когда он увидел пол, покрытый кусочками палёной, распадающейся плоти, запах которой был тошнотворен.

Шерлок счёл целесообразным в такой момент его обнять одной рукой. Джон сжав его плечи, отстранил от себя, возможно, чуть грубее, чем собирался. Но это не имело значения: Шерлок всё равно остался стоять рядом, только в его взгляде можно было разглядеть замешательство и панику.

Не будь Джон так сердит, испытал бы угрызения совести. 

− Ты шутишь? Нет. Я не могу _понять_ , что слова «нет» тебе недостаточно. Ради Бога, ты не можешь... Нет. Просто убери весь беспорядок. А я собираюсь принять душ.

Горячая вода его успокоила. Он простоял под душем дольше, чем это было необходимо; и понял, что не выполнять просьбу Шерлока ему так же тяжело, как и тому получить отказ. 

Джон обдумывал текущее положение вещей. 

Да, они продолжали много спорить на разные темы, и кроме того, что они стали друг другу ближе, между ними ничто не изменилось. Временами Джон сердился на Шерлока точно так же, как и до того, как они перешли на новый уровень отношений, но не мог не отмечать, что его друг очень изменился. Обычно во время ссоры Джон просто говорил то, что его беспокоило, а Шерлок мог отреагировать совершенно непредсказуемо, но сейчас все его аргументы сметались поцелуями: Шерлок обнаружил щель в его броне.

Джон невольно задался вопросом, а не пытается ли Шерлок использовать его чувства к нему. Это всегда было трудно определить. Джон вспомнил Баскервиль, то, как легко Шерлок манипулировал им с помощью извинения и чашки кофе, и на него нахлынула новая волна сомнений. Сейчас же всё изменилось: если Шерлок собирался использовать его чувства или даже просто попытается подобное проделать, он не был уверен, что сможет с этим справиться. Ему не хотелось отказываться от того, что сейчас было между ними, но и позволить играть его чувствами он тоже не желал.

Звук открывающейся двери заставил его вздрогнуть и очнуться. 

− Я убрал на кухне и всё простерилизовал. − Джон смог разглядеть фигуру Шерлока сквозь занавес в душе. Он не был уверен, что хочет, чтобы Шерлок его увидел голым и мокрым. Только не сейчас. − А завтра заделают дыру.

− Хорошо, − сказал Джон. Он начал намыливать руки, внезапно почувствовав потребность устроить демонстрацию мытья, пусть в этом и не было смысла. Шерлок, вероятно, с точностью до минуты знал, сколько у него обычно занимает принятие душа.

Услышав шорох занавеса, он поскользнулся, но, оперевшись одной рукой о стену, всё-таки удержался на ногах; другой рукой он машинально прикрыл пах. 

Шерлок выжидательно посмотрел на Джона.

− Шерлок, что, чёрт возьми? − Он попытался задёрнуть занавес, но проиграл это сражение, так как не имел хорошей, устойчивой опоры. − Ради Бога, _выйди_!

− Ты что, всё ещё стесняешься того, что я могу увидеть тебя голым? − Сделав паузу, он посмотрел вниз; Джон отпустил занавес, чтобы прикрыть себя обеими руками. − Или это «ещё» нужно сказать «опять»? Что сейчас происходит между нами?

− Шерлок... Боже... Давай поговорим потом, − выдавил, невольно улыбаясь, Джон, но всё равно не смог заставить себя убрать руки.

Шерлок окинул тело Джона взглядом, похожим на нежное прикосновение одним пальцем. 

− Поцелуй меня.

− Шерлок, я всё ещё злюсь на тебя. И, боюсь, поцелуй, какой ты хочешь, у меня не получится. 

Шерлок наклонился поближе, ловя случайные капельки на волосах, на щеке и воротнике. 

− Я знаю. Всё равно поцелуй.

Какой-то своей частью Джон этого хотел. О, Боже, он так этого хотел, и всё же... 

− Выйди, − повторил он. − Сейчас это невозможно. 

Положив руку Шерлоку на грудь, он вытолкнул его из душа. Задёрнув занавес, он за ним скрылся.

Шерлок не сразу вышел из ванной, и мозг Джона дорисовал картинку: взгляд, в котором читался шок и разочарование, влажный отпечаток руки на его груди и вода, бегущая по его лицу. 

Потом он услышал, как с тихим щелчком закрылась дверь.

Выдохнув, Джон закончил намыливать руки.

***

Поведение Шерлока, после того, как его внезапно лишили поцелуев и прикосновений, буквально сбивало с толку. Джон не отдалился от него совсем, нет; он просто на него сердился. Он разговаривал с Шерлоком так же часто, как и всегда, предлагал ему чай, сидел рядом с ним и помогал ему во время расследований. Как только стена была отремонтирована − хотя миссис Хадсон не очень понравилось, что то место, где была дыра, отличалось по цвету краски − он даже сократил между ними дистанцию, позволив себе не только находиться рядом с Шерлоком, но и случайно сталкиваться с ним пальцами и прикасаться к его плечам.

А вот Шерлок выглядел так, будто он всеми силами себя удерживает от контакта. Наблюдая за Джоном, он стискивал зубы; казалось, что он даже не замечает всего этого за собой. Он ел меньше, чем обычно, к тому же на нём стал сказываться недостаток сна. Тёмные круги под глазами, в сочетании с общей бледностью заставляли его выглядеть так, будто он проходит через первые стадии отказа от наркотиков. 

Спустя всего четыре дня Шерлок сломался. Всё утро он требовал дело, отклоняя то, что находил Джон, и даже то, что предлагал ему Лестрейд; всё было слишком простым и слишком скучным. Найдя дома сигареты, он уже почти поджёг одну, но Джон, отобрав, выбросил её в туалет, а упаковку перепрятал.

Это почти сломало решимость Джона, но он должен был вернуться к нему на своих собственных условиях. Он всё ещё не был до конца уверен, что чувства Шерлока настоящие, и что для него это не просто игра, чтобы не умереть от скуки.

В тот день он сидел на диване, стараясь не касаться Шерлока, который так и не соизволил переодеться, продолжая ходить в пижаме и халате, и краем глаза следил за тем со своего места. Делая вид, что смотрит телевизор, он прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не наблюдать за Шерлоком. Его одолевали совершенно противоречивые чувства, и он не знал, как поступить. В конце концов он взял книгу и уставился на страницу невидящим взглядом. 

Джон уже собрался выключить телевизор, когда Шерлок резко встал, подошёл к дивану и изящно уселся рядом на пол. Положив голову на колени Джону, он посмотрел на него снизу вверх. 

Джон выключил телевизор. 

− Что?.. − тихо выдохнул он, всё ещё не понимая происходящего. 

− Я не могу с этим справиться. − Сделав паузу, Шерлок заскользил взглядом по лицу Джона. − А как это получается у тебя?

Джон откашлялся. 

− Я... ну, я... Я был сердит... А потом ты совершено ушёл в себя...

− И из-за этого ты перестал меня целовать? − Его взгляд был недоверчивым и немного растерянным.

Джон покачал головой. 

− Нет, на самом деле не только из-за этого.

− Но ты это сделал.

− Сделал, да.

− Потому что рассердился.

Джон вздохнул. 

− Да, я был сердит. Но да, дело не в этом... на самом деле я всё ещё не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

Шерлок наморщил лоб. 

− Я пытаюсь тебя поцеловать.

− Это всё?

Шерлок кивнул. Джон изо всех сил старался не обращать внимание на то, насколько близко к паху оказалась голова Шерлока. Тот в ожидании чуть приоткрыл рот и прикусил губу ровными белыми зубами. 

Какое-то время Джон просто смотрел на него. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Шерлок так хотел чего-либо, кроме увлекательного расследования; но он не был уверен, что Шерлок не ошибается, принимая за это желание что-то другое. 

− Боже, если бы ты себя видел. Ты правда так этого хочешь?

Шерлок закрыл глаза. 

− Не смейся надо мной.

− Я не смеюсь. Я просто... поражён, правда. Я никогда не мог представить, что ты можешь быть заинтересован в том, чтобы быть... ну, с кем-то. Тем более со мной. Я думал, что романтика не для тебя.

− Насчет романтики всё верно, − возразил Шерлок. − Романтика бессмысленна; нет никакого вознаграждения за неё, никакого достижения, никакой умственной стимуляции. Меня не интересуют _романтичные любовные отношения_.

− Неправда. − Коснувшись рукой лица Шерлока, Джон провёл большим пальцем по его губам. Они дрогнули от этого прикосновения.

Джон ожидал протеста, но не получил его.

− О, − выдохнув, Джон обхватил одной рукой затылок Шерлока, а другой, призывая встать, сжал его плечо. Когда тот встал, Джон прикоснулся к его губам своими. Словно получив легкий разряд тока, Шерлок вздрогнул и резко выдохнул через нос; Джон уже не мог остановиться, жадно скользя ладонями по плечам, по спине, по груди Шерлока − куда мог дотянуться. Шерлок не сделал никакого протестующего движения, напротив, охотно поддавался этим прикосновениям. 

Когда они спустя какое-то время отстранились друг от друга, Шерлок тяжело дышал. Потянув его в сторону дивана, Джон усадил друга к себе на колени. Проведя ладонями по груди Шерлока и ощутив, как быстро колотится его сердце, он притянул его к себе поближе за бёдра, и они снова начали целоваться. Обняв лицо Джона, Шерлок позволил себе сжать коленями его бёдра.

− Боже. − Джон толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, нуждаясь в нём, нуждаясь в контакте и отчаянно надеясь, что Шерлок тоже этого хочет. Опустив руку между ними, он погладил Шерлока по бедру, а затем, на пробу, осторожно провёл большим пальцем по его члену.

О, тот был твёрдым. Джону показалось, что его сердце разорвётся от облегчения и возбуждения; он никогда ничего и никого не хотел так сильно. Сжав член Шерлока через тонкие пижамные штаны, он был вознаграждён коротким толчком в свою ладонь. Улыбнувшись, он нежно и дразняще провёл по нему пальцами.

− Я никогда не думал... − прошептал Джон, а потом мягко прикусил нижнюю губу Шерлока. − Я думал, что тебе будет скучно.

− Джон, − с надрывом прошептал Шерлок, опустив лицо на плечо Джона. 

Джона вдруг озарила одна мысль. 

− Ты _на самом деле_ не девственник, не так ли?

− Нет, − ответил Шерлок и снова качнул бёдрами. − Но я никогда не хотел никого вот так.

Закрыв глаза, Джон глубоко вздохнул. 

− Подожди-ка, − сказал он. Чуть отстранив Шерлока, он лёг на спину, а потом притянул того к себе.

Шерлок, оперевшись одной рукой на локоть, а другой обняв Джона, взял на себя инициативу и немного сместился, так, чтобы их члены оказались напротив друг друга. 

− Разве нам не надо раздеться?

Джон улыбнулся: 

− Ты хочешь встать?

− Боже, нет, − ответил Шерлок и снова нырнул языком в его рот. Толкнувшись вперёд, он схватился за руку Джона, как будто для того, чтобы удержаться, потому что мир качался вместе с ним. Он остановился, когда Джон, приподнявшись, стал снимать с него футболку и пижамные штаны. − Да, да, пожалуйста.

Джон поспешно снял с себя джинсы, джемпер и рубашку. Задев членом внутреннюю часть бедра Шерлока, он не сдержал шумный выдох, но когда снова лёг и почувствовал член Шерлока напротив своего, ощущения стали совершенно потрясающими. 

Шерлок невидяще мазнул губами по подбородку Джона, и тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы. 

− _Твою мать_ , − ругнулся Шерлок и, толкнувшись вперёд, скользнул членом по пупку Джона.

− Давай, − попросил Джон, опустив руки; проведя одной рукой по спине Шерлока, он опустил её на его задницу, а другой рукой обхватил его член. Оттянув крайнюю плоть, он провёл большим пальцем по головке, а затем очень нежно − по щели. − Давай, Шерлок, двигайся. _Давай_ , − продолжая поглаживать, снова попросил Джон. − Боже... Шерлок, быстрее.

Сжав челюсть, Шерлок закрыл глаза; его движения стали несогласованными и короткими.

Прижав Шерлока к себе ближе, Джон, растопырив пальцы, стал поглаживать его одной рукой по заднице, а другой − бережно водить по члену вверх и вниз. 

− Поцелуй меня, − попросил Джон. 

Шерлок немедленно это сделал − алчно и собственнически, что было так непохоже на его прежние изящные поцелуи. Задрожав и до синяков сжав пальцы на руке Джона, он задушено застонал и кончил на живот Джона.

Распластавшись на Джоне, он просто позволил тому двигаться напротив себя. Спустя какое-то время он приподнялся на одном локте и, нырнув рукой вниз, обхватил руку Джона.

Спустя несколько секунд Джон тоже кончил, добавляя к беспорядку на своём животе, и − для закрепления, _чёрт возьми_ − испачкал лежащие рядом рубашку и джемпер. Приподнявшись, Шерлок смущённо, с пост-оргазменной дымкой в глазах, посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

Ощущая головокружение и тяжело дыша, Джон чувствовал, как его сердце бешено колотится; он был очень взволнован из-за того, что только что кончил вместе со своим... своим?

Своим Шерлоком.

Джон почувствовал, что должен кое-что сказать, прежде чем они встанут.

− Я знаю, что сейчас − не самое лучшее время, чтобы говорить это, − начал он, смущённо пряча глаза, − но я давно уже влюблён в тебя. Хотя сразу сам этого не понимал. 

Тишина. Его сердце продолжало колотиться, а щёки обожгло румянцем. Он снова посмотрел на Шерлока.

Шерлок, тоже с алеющими щеками, улыбнулся в ответ.

− Поцелуй меня, − попросил Шерлок, и Джон с радостью снова это сделал.

**Author's Note:**

> О-о, тебе нравится думать, что ты умеешь устоять перед этим, о, да.  
> Правдивее будет сказать, что тебе этого не хватает.  
> Знаешь, ты будешь вынуждена посмотреть правде в глаза, у тебя любовная зависимость.
> 
> «Любовная зависимость» Роберт Палмер/Florence and the Machine


End file.
